Jumper: Retribution
by TJ Jordan
Summary: Griffin O'Connor, a man who can teleport, has been fighting the Paladins for years, but he is still haunted by those who killed his parents. Each one responsible has fallen to his vengeance and now... only two remain. Filled with the desire to finish what he started, Griffin goes on a dangerous road of revenge and reunites with a lost love. Will Griffin achieve his retribution?
1. The Journey Of Revenge

**Jumper: Retribution**

* * *

**Just for the record, I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! It all belongs to Steven Gould and the movie company who helped made the film.**

**This is my third fanfiction story. May not be my most exclusive yet, but it is something I want to write about.**

**I've wanted to do a Jumper story for a while, way back since the movie came out and when I finally read the books. I love "_Jumper: __Griffin's Story_" and I've been waiting for the author to make a sequel to it, but since he hasn't I decided to take the liberty to make my own version.**

**This story is about Griffin and where he goes after his ordeal with David Rice at the end of the movie. It will go from there and focus on his journey of revenge against Roland Cox and Mary Rice for the murder of his parents. He will reunite with a certain person his past and his feelings will be put to the test. I'm still trying to get the facts right, but I'll do the best I can.**

**Enjoy the first chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter One:**

**The Journey Of Revenge**

Griffin O'Connor was stuck in the power lines of whatever country he was in. His jumping ability couldn't work, not with the electricity running through his body. He needed to escape before his own heart gives out.

_Damn him!_ Griffin roared to himself. _Damn that David Rice! Wait till I get my hands on him...!_

There was a battle going on between two armies down below him. He could see tanks and soldiers racing towards each other, fighting a war that just seemed so hopeless to just fight in.

The soldiers seemed to ignore him, not seeing him as a threat. Or maybe they were too busy fighting their enemies that they didn't even see him. For whatever reason, Griffin didn't care. He just wanted out of the power lines.

Finally, Griffin found his way out. He saw an opening above him, right through the metal and the electricity. He just might be able to fit right in.

Reaching up, Griffin pulled himself into the small opening of the power lines and started to squeeze himself right on through.

The electricity started to run inside his body more faster. He could feel his heart beating faster too.

With all of strength, Griffin threw himself forward and away from the powerlines. He landed on the ground with a loud thud and slid until he hit his head on a large rock.

_Ouch!_ he rubbed his head.

Griffin wanted to jump back to his liar, but his body needed to heal from the electricity first. His ability could kill him if jumped now. He needed to rest.

Leaning up, Griffin sat on the rock he had bumped his head on and watched as the battle in front of him continued on.

Suddenly, there was yelling from behind him.

Griffin turned his head to see three soldiers walking towards him.

_Oh boy! Here we go!_ Griffin was in no mood for these guys.

One of the soldiers shouted again and the other two aimed their weapons right at him.

Griffin raised his index finger and waved "no".

"Not such a good idea," he warned.

The soldier laughed and yelled something.

Griffin didn't have to know his language to figure out what he said.

Feeling recharged, Griffin jumped right behind the soldiers.

The men fired just as he jumped away. They stood there in shock, trying to figure out where he went or if they had shot him.

"Behind you, boys!" Griffin crissed-crossed his arms and laughed.

The three soldiers spun around and fired at him.

Griffin jumped and this time, he was falling right above them. Just as he was about to ram into them, he grabbed the first two guys he saw and jumped again.

Now, they were in midair, high above the Pacific Ocean. He let go of the two soldiers and pused himself away, then he jumped.

He was back in the battlefield with the last soldier, who was crapping his pants at the moment. The soldier was turning in circles, trying to figure out what happened to his pals.

"They're enjoying the view!" Griffin yelled at him. "Just not the fall!"

The soldier fired at his direction but Griffin was already jumping right behind his back. When he appeared he grabbed the soldier by the neck and held him in a headlock. A few minutes later, the soldier was unconscious and Griffin allowed him to fall to the ground.

_Let him explain this to his commanders,_ Griffin couldn't help thinking. He jumped.

* * *

Griffin was back in his liar or the Hole as he loves to call it, cleaning up the mess from the small battle with Roland and his small army of Paladins. He was still angry with David, for leaving him like that. Right in the middle of the war and stuck in power lines that could have killed him. But David was not the main reason he was mad. Not even as close to the anger that he was harboring for Roland Cox.

Griffin wasn't always like this. Living alone, fighting Paladins, trying to stay alive, and whole jumping thing. He was once a normal kid. A normal kid with a normal family and a normal life. He loved living in Great Britain when he was little. But it was at the age of five that he finally did his first jump. His family helped him learn how to control it, even going as far as to help him train to use it. Despite his shocking discovery that he could teleport, things seemed to remain the same for him.

But then _they_ came along. The Paladins. They came to investigate him, and his family was forced to move for America. They moved to many places before settling in San Diego, California. They remained at peace without any interference from the Paladins, but that didn't last very long either. Griffin and his father trained at the _'Empty Quarter', _a place where no one could see them or his jumping ability. He was also training in karate at a local school and doing homeschooling with his mother.

It was at the age of nine that everything changed for Griffin and his family. After jumping away from a bully, the Paladins found them and broke into their apartment. Griffin's mother and father were killed. Three Paladins, including one woman, had killed his family back then. Griffin barely survived as he jumped away to the Empty Quarter and was later found by Consuelo and was taken in by him to live near the border of Mexico and the United States. He also met Alejandra and started a strong friendship with her. But after a few years, the Paladins found him again and killed Consuelo, including his wife Sam. Griffin was able to save Alejandra and sent her away to Europe so she could be safe.

Over the years, Griffin found the Hole and set up his main headquarters there, right in the middle of Nevada Desert. He even met Elaine Vera Kelseon, aka E.V., while in France and began a relationship with her. But that didn't last very long as he hoped it would. The Paladins killed her father and kidnapped her mother and brother. Griffin was able to rescue them, but his relationship with E.V. was no longer the same. He found the man responsible for E.V.'s father's death and even for his own parents, a Paladin named Kemp. But instead of killing him, he felt him to the authorities.

Even long after that, Griffin would meet up with Kemp again in France, finally killing him and avenging his own parents murder, including E.V's father. He also learned that Roland Cox and a woman named Mary Drake, were the other two people who killed his parents. He tried to find them over the next several years, but they were not like the others. They were skilled and really good at keeping themselves hidden.

Now, Griffin was living alone. He actually perferred it that way. It allowed him to go after Paladins, while at the same time not having something to lose that was important to him. He hasn't seen Alejandra or E.V. for more than eight years now. The only other person who has actually spent the most time with him was that David guy. But he was pretty sure they were offically over as friends now.

Afrer cleaning the Hole, Griffin finally settled in for the night. Allowing himself to fall asleep on his nice king-size bed.

* * *

Griffin was up at three in morning. He couldn't sleep, he had the gut feeling that he wasn't safe in his private liar anymore. It wasn't that he was paranoid or anything. It was that he learned over the years that when on the run, never stay in the same place twice. And now that Paladins had seen his hideout, it was a matter of time before they would try to find it.

_I need a new hideout_, Griffin said to himself.

Suddenly, Griffin had an idea. He knew what he needed to do. He knew the perfect place that would serve as his new Hole.

Without thinking, Griffin jumped.

* * *

**Okay, maybe I'm starting off a little slow or too fast. I just wanted to explain things that had happened in the prequel novel so we could get a nice view of how things came to be. I don't need to say anything about the movie. Pretty sure that you all have seen it already.**

**Anyway, thank you for reading and I'll try to post more chapters later on.**

**Please review!**


	2. New Hideout

**Jumper: Retribution**

* * *

**Back for more! Alright, we finally see where Griffin has located his new secret lair. We will also get to see him in a few other places as well, including London and New York.**

**Please read and enjoy. Also review, that is important too.**

* * *

**Chapter Two:**

**New Hideout**

Griffin stood at the edge of the beach, allowing the water to hit his feet and recede back to the ocean. The sun bounced off his skin. The wind blew against his face.

Griffin was now somewhere off the coast of Cuba, very close to the Caribbean. He was on an island that was remote and very unknown. He found it a couple of years back, when he was enjoying a nice '_vacation_'. The island was small, but it was big enough for him. His new secret lair was underground. A large smuggling hole that was used by pirates to smuggle all kinds of things across the Gulf of Mexico and the Caribbean itself.

Griffin loved it here. He spent the last five days moving everything there, even stealing from a couple of stores to add onto it.

The underground lair was already designed by Griffin himself. He planned on using it as a second haven for whenever he found himself in trouble or hurt, but now he was using it as his primary hideout. And he was loving it!

There was a large master bedroom set up, along with a kitchen, a bathroom, a huge living room, and of course an indoor swimming pool, which was actually a small cave that just had water coming from the small hole that led to the ocean. Griffin used it for fun times when he was in the mood of just swimming alone.

He was all set now. It felt nice to be away from the desert for once. To be in an area where the climate was nice and cool.

_What could go wrong?_ Griffin said to himself as he smiled.

* * *

The helicopter flew across the Nevada Desert, heading towards the setting sun in the background. The helicopter soon slowed down and didn't waste time as it landed on the sand, creating a cloud of dust as the wind from the wings blew against the sand.

A man opened the door of the helicopter and stepped out. He began to walk as he past a few cars, including some more helicopters.

_Roland Cox_ approached the hidden cave as the sun went down. He wore a long trench coat and had his '_electricity gun'_ right by his side. He walked past a few other Paladins who were too busy arguing over something. He walked right on into the cave and looked around.

This was definitely the place that he had fought Griffin O'Connor and David Rice at, but now it was completely empty. Everything was cleared out.

Roland walked forward and saw a couple of Paladins gathering in a circle.

"Whose in charge?" Roland's voice was serious and full of anger.

The men turned around and their eyes were suddenly filled with fear.

"I am!" the one in the middle said quietly but just loud enough.

"Not anymore," Roland shook his head. "For now on, you report to me and me only. Got it?"

The men nodded quickly.

Roland smiled and said, "Good. Now, what do we got?"

One of the men coughed and spoke.

"Griffin's fingerprints were found everywhere. This had to be his lair. But it seems that he has now fled. We don't know where he is. None of our other Paladins have been able to track anymore teleporting scars. It's almost like he has disappeared from the face of the Earth."

Roland rubbed his white hair and sighed.

"He must be in another desert or some disserted place," he said angrly. "What about David Rice and his girlfriend, Millie Harrison? Found anything on them?"

"No, they have gone off the radar too," came a female voice from behind him.

Roland turned his head, his hands on his hips, and saw _Mary Drake_ at the entrance of the cave. She wore a blue blouse and a pair of jeans, which seemed unusual for her to wear. She walked forward and came to Roland's side.

"Mary Drake!" Roland exclaimed and smiled. "Haven't seen you for a long time. Where on Earth have you been?"

Mary smiled back and responded, "You know, taking a desk job in New York City, raising a teenage girl, married to a businessman. The usual stuff. Glad to finally be back in the field."

"How is Sophie doing?" Roland was curious.

"Doing fine. She's just begun her senior year. _God_, my special child is growning up on me. I don't know what I'm going to do when she finally leaves for college."

"At least she will be living the normal life that we are fighting for her to have," Roland chuckled.

A while back, Roland investigated Mary for her connection to the newly recent discovered Jumper, David Rice, who was responsible for robbing a bank in New York a couple years back. He had learned that Mary was in fact his mother, who ran out on him when he was only five years old. Her husband, William Rice, was one abusive husband towards her and David. At least now he was dead. Roland took care of him, despite that it was against the code to murder humans unless they were hiding Jumpers.

The one thing that Paladins believed was that Jumpers were abominations and that only God should have the power to be everywhere. The whole thing started nearly two thousand years ago, when the Fall of the Roman Empire took place. Jumpers were discovered and a couple of Romans formed the Paladins, swearing to kill all Jumpers. They recieved help from the Monks were provided them a way to sense jumps when a Jumper ever teleported. It was getting harder to do that now, since the Monks were losing the knowledge to teach them.

Mary didn't know that Roland knew about her connection to David, in fact she didn't know that he planned on telling her about it.

"Hey, guys, can we have the scene to ourselves!" he ordered.

The Paladins all walked out of the Hole, leaving Roland and Mary alone.

Mary raised an eyebrow and asked, "What's the matter, Roland? You seem like you can't trust me anymore. Remember our times together when we hunted Jumpers? Before we were offically promoted? You trusted me then, you can surely trust me now."

Roland smiled and laughed.

"Mary, Mary, Mary," he chuckled. "I know all about David being your son. In fact, I know that you ran out on him when he was five. And correct me if I'm wrong, but that's the age that Jumpers have their first jump."

Mary's smile disappeared behind a wave of shock and fear.

"How... how do you know that?" she barely asked.

"I asked your _ex_-husband of course... before I killed him."

Mary didn't show any expression towards this revelation.

Roland was surprised by this.

"You don't mind that I killed William?" he asked.

Mary shook her head and said, "William was a coward. I shouldn't have married him in the first place. In fact, I was planning on killing him myself. I just didn't want to leave poor little David without a father. But then again... maybe he was better off without him."

Roland smiled. He loved this side of her. The dark side that fully revealed who she really was. Mary was a killer, just like him. They both killed many times before and not just jumpers either.

"I know you didn't leave David because of your ex-husband, Mary," he said. "You left because you knew that David was a Jumper and you couldn't bring yourself to kill him..."

"He was a child!" Mary protested. "Yes, I ran out on him for that reason, but now I'm fully capable of killing him. I will when I meet him again. David is _nothing _to me! At least Sophie isn't an abomination! At least she doesn't have the ability to teleport and rob banks with that gift. Trust me, Roland, when the time comes, I will kill him."

Roland nodded in agreement. He didn't fully trust her, but it was a start.

"Then lets get to work... partner," Roland smiled.

Mary laughed and punched him on the shoulder.

"You haven't changed one bit. Now, who are chasing here?"

Roland remained firm and answered, "Griffin O'Connor!"

Suddenly, Mary's face dropped on the mention of the name.

Mary was the one who murdered Griffin's mother. She was there, in San Diego. She shot his mother without even blinking. Execution style. And not only that, Roland was also the one who shot his father. The past had come back to haunt them once more.

Mary nodded, hiding her fear.

"Do we have anything on him?" she asked.

"Nothing much," Roland responded. "He's good at keeping himself in check. He knows how to avoid us. He even knows how to get the drop on us. There's a reason why none of our very best have been able to kill him."

"Can we use anybody he loves as leverage?"

"No. A girl named Alejandra, who was believed to be his girlfriend, has gone into hiding. He dated an unknown girl, Kemp knew who she was, but Griffin killed him a long time ago. We have nothing to hold against him. He's good. Really good."

"But he's never faced us," Mary added. "There's a reason why we aren't dead either. If Griffin wants revenge for parents, then he will have to come directly to us."

"Yes, he will. But make no mistake Mary, when we find both Griffin and David, we will kill them. No buts, no mercy, no hesitation. We kill them. Can I trust you to do that? Are you willing to kill your own son for the greater good?"

Roland stared into Mary's eyes, hoping to find something that will prove him otherwise. But he saw pure hatred. Nothing but pure hatred.

"Yes," Mary replied with a straight face.

Roland smiled and said, "Then lets get to work. We have two rogue Jumpers to find!"

* * *

Griffin jumped from his private island to New York. He was in the mood for some fancy food. He stopped at an expensive resturant and paid in cash. He ordered the most expensive food and got the best dessert on the menu.

_Feels good to be the king!_ Griffin said to himself.

After eating, he went to a dancing club called the _Jungle_ and stayed for nearly five hours. He danced a couple of times. Sometimes by himself and sometimes with some hot girls.

When closing time neared, Griffin jumped to London, where it was nighttime. He wanted to get drunk. He needed it, or so he thought.

He got a hotel room at the most fancy hotel in London, _The Connaught._

Griffin spent most of his time down at the swimming pool, doing laps for some exercise. He soon caught sight of a woman, who was admiring him in swimming trunks. He couldn't help but smile.

At around nine o'clock, Griffin changed back into his black t-shirt and his blue jeans. He went down to the hotel bar and ordered a few cocktails.

After the third cocktail, Griffin was about to go up to his room, thinking that it would be best to not try his luck with getting drunk, but he was stopped by the arrival of the one person he didn't see coming.

The woman from the swimming pool sat down right next to him on the counter. She looked at him and smiled.

"Saw you earlier at the swimming pool," she said in an American accent. "Name's Ashley."

Griffin smiled back and said, "Griffin O'Connor". He shook her hand.

"You are in awesome shape, you know that?" she overlooked him. Her eyes trailing down his shirt to his jeans.

Griffin couldn't help but admire her clothing as well.

Ashley wore a green blouse and black jeans, which made her look so sexy. Her blouse was unbuttoned to the point that her breasts could be seen almost clearly. Griffin smiled. _Oh boy!_

"What are you drinking tonight?" Griffin asked.

Ashley leaned forward and whispered, "I was thinking that we could skip the drinks and head up to _my _room." She smiled. "I have a killer view of the city."

Griffin's heart started to race. He's never been with anyone since E.V., well... except for that one time, but that may have been a dream... or maybe he was drunk. Didn't matter, it's still been a long time for him.

"I'd love that," Griffin responded as he placed his hand on Ashley's leg. He began to move up towards her hip.

"Lets go then," she kissed him on the lips.

* * *

They managed to make it to the elevator before Ashley finally threw herself at Griffin. She kissed him hard and began to untuck his black t-shirt.

Griffin began to unbutton her blouse and finally exposed her green bra. He couldn't wait to see what her panties looked like.

They nearly fell to the ground as the elevator opened. They kissed as they moved towards her room. Ashley had trouble using her key card to open her door, but finally managed to open it.

Ashley wasted no time as she took off Griffin's shirt and unbuttoned his pants.

Griffin managed to take off her blouse and pants first, revealing that her underwear was the same color as her bra. Griffin smiled and helped Ashley take off his pants.

Finally, Griffin picked her up and carried her towards the bed, landing on top of her as they crashed onto the bed.

"Strong too, hum," she giggled.

Griffin took off her bra and began to kiss her all over her body.

_There was love in the air that night._

* * *

Griffin woke up early in the morning. The blankets covered his naked body as he leaned up in bed, taking in the bedroom. He remembered last night like it was a simple dream.

Ashley was already in the bathroom, taking a shower.

Griffin thought about joining her but decided against it. He waited and watched as she appeared from the bathroom, in a robe.

Ashley smiled when she noticed he was still there.

"You are unlike any other guy I know," she said. "They usually leave in the morning." She crawled into bed with him and kissed his lips. "I like I'm in love."

Griffin knew she was only joking. This was a one time thing. They both needed _it_ and they both got it.

Ashley moved towards the small table right next to the bed and wrote something onto a piece of paper. She handed it to Griffin.

"It's my number and my address here in London," she said. "I would like to see you again. You know, nothing serious, just looking for a _fun_ time. Just promise to call me before you show up at my house."

Griffin smiled.

"How could I say no to that?" he joked.

Ashley laughed and said, "You want to go for round two?"

Griffin raised an eyebrow. He reached forward and pulled the robe right off of her.

They kissed and fell back onto the bed together.

* * *

Griffin jumped back to his private island after his _nice _time with Ashley in London.

It was dark when he arrived. He placed Ashley's number and address on the table as he entered the underground lair. He grabbed a cold Coke from the refridgerator and turned on the TV. He sat down on the couch and watched _The Expendables 2_ on demand.

It wasn't long until he drifted off to sleep again. He was completely in the mood to do nothing but sleep.

* * *

**Alright, Griffin's life as a Jumper seems to be good and fun. Except for the part that there are a couple of Paladins trying to kill him.**

**Hope that you guys enjoyed the chapter.**

**Please review on what you thought.**


	3. Past Regrets

**Jumper: Retribution**

* * *

**I'm going to witch gears again. This time, we will get a glimpse of Griffin's past love interest from the novel. I'll try do the best I can.**

**Griffin resumes his search for his parents killers. A certain character will resurface. And David Rice will make an appearance.**

**Read, enjoy, and please review.**

* * *

**Chapter Three:**

**Past Regrets**

Elaine Vera Kelseon awoke in her bed. She groaned as she removed the blanket off of her, tossing it to the side of the bed. She leaned up and placed her feet to the ground. She stood up and stretched out, fully waking the muscles in her arms, back, shoulders, and legs. She wore blue pajamas and some slide-on slippers.

Elaine, also known as E.V. for short, was a student at the University of New York City. She has been attending for more than four years now, practicing to become a professional artist. E.V. was currently on her senior years of college and was going to graduate in about five months. She couldn't wait. She had plans to take her job across the world.

E.V. walked into the bathroom and closed the door, making sure not to wake up her roommate. She turned on the light and stripped off her pajamas, hoping into the shower. After that, she brushed her teeth and threw on a matching pair of underwear and a bra. Turning off the light, E.V. walked from the bathroom and to her dresser, where he got dressed for the early morning ahead.

From her dresser, she put on a t-shirt that said ''**_New York or__ Bust_**" and a pair of blue jeans.

E.V. looked at the time and saw that it was nearing seven in the morning. She needed to head out for her earl morning classes.

Barely making a sound, E.V. grabbed her book bag, her cell phone and headed out the door of her dorm.

* * *

Usually, E.V. would skip classes like she used to do when she was in high school. The very thought made her smile as she drew a sketch of what her professor told her draw. But the thought of high school made her smile disappear. She hated it when she remembered that moment in her life.

During her junior year, E.V. met a boy by the name of Griffin O'Connor. She immediately liked him and even started a relationship with him later on. They did _things _that could have gotten them into trouble. But they didn't care at the moment.

As it turned out, Griffin had the ability to teleport, or jump in his case. They used that gift to travel to different places around the globe. But their relationship didn't last long. The people who killed Griffin's parents had tracked him down all because her father couldn't leave him alone. _The Paladins. _ They killed her father and nearly killed her brother and mother too.

Griffin saved them, but the damage was already done. Her father was dead and the Paladins knew who they were. It was only a matter of time before they came for them again.

E.V. could remember the last moment she saw Griffin. It was at her father's funeral, about eight years ago. He brought back her father's coat, which she liked him even more for that. He promised to leave her alone, so that the Paladins couldn't use her anymore. A part of E.V. didn't want him to go. She wanted to be with him. To be held in his embrace. To make love with him. But she never told him that. And that was a decision that she regretted for the rest of her life.

About two years after what happened, E.V. recieved a letter from an unknown address and messager.

The letter read: "_**You're safe now. They don't know about you and me anymore. The man who killed your father is dead. I'm truely sorry about everything. Please forgive me." ** _

The moment she read that letter, she ran from her mother's apartment and tried to look for Griffin, hoping to catch him on the street or something. But he was never found. E.V. tried to find him, but always came up short on where he was. She wanted to make things right with him. Not because she felt bad, but because she had powerful feelings for him.

E.V., her mother, and her brother struggled to move on. They still lived in that apartment, even after Mr. Kelseon's death. It took a few years but they managed to move on with their lives. Well... except for E.V.

Griffin was the final guy that E.V. ever dated. She never looked at men the same way again. All she could ever think about was Griffin and Griffin alone. Sure, she tried a few times to ask other guys out, but every time that she did, she couldn't help but think about Griffin. Nothing could get her mind off him. _Nothing. _

"Mrs. Nelseon?" came a voice from behind her.

E.V. turned to find the professor standing behind her.

"Are you alright?" the professor asked.

E.V. realized that she was crying and wiped away her tears.

"Yes," she said too quickly. "I'm fine."

The professor raised an eyebrow and walked away.

E.V. tried to hold back the tears. She couldn't stand remembering her past. The past regrets that always remained with her.

She looked out towards the window and stared out towards the blue sky.

_Oh, Griffin, where are you?!_ she wanted to yell out towards the sky.

* * *

Griffin was awake before the sun even came up in the morning. The nightmares were keeping him up again. He couldn't stand it. He hated having those nightmares all the time.

He would sometimes dream about his parents being murdered and he would _always_ dream about... _E.V._

Just thinking her name would make his heart ache. He missed her so much. He always dreamed on seeing her again, maybe even getting back together. But a part of him knew that it couldn't happen. She hated him now. She blamed him for her father's death. She never wanted to see him again. She would never look at him the same way as she did before.

_Oh god, E.V., _he slapped himself on the forehead and sighed.

Every since his last meeting with E.V. in New York, he never really dated again. Of course, he would sometimes have one-night-stands with other girls, but nothing serious. It was his way of trying to knumb the pain and drowning himself in his own desires.

Getting up from the couch, Griffin walked to the kitchen and sat down. He wasn't in any mood to catch up on some sleep. He wanted to go hunting.

Using his laptop, Griffin searched for any "teleportation" sightings. A few popped up in western China and also some in Rio, Brazil.

_Wouldn't mind seeing Rio,_ Griffin smiled to himself.

He sat his laptop down and jumped.

* * *

Griffin searched around the city of Rio for a couple of hours. Trying to find himself a few Paladins to kill. He was in serious need of killing those judgemental freaks. They deserved to die for all the suffering they had brought upon others.

He located a team of Paladins, who were tracking the streets for someone.

Griffin knew they weren't looking for him. Their attention was on somebody else. Another Jumper maybe.

_Lets play: Kill the Paladin! _Griffin smiled as he thought about it.

Without thinking, Griffin jumped and he appeared behind the first Paladin he saw.

The man reached for his electric gun but Griffin grabbed him by the throat and jumped away.

They were on top of Mount Everest.

"What are doing in Rio?" Griffin asked. "Who are you hunting?"

The Paladin smiled and said, "You can't run from us forever, _O'Connor!_ Roland is going to find you and kill you! Just like he did to your father!"

Rage ran inside Griffin's body.

Without warning, he released the Paladin and watched as he fell from the top of the mountain, falling a couple thousand feet into the air.

"Enjoy the landing!" Griffin said sarcastically and jumped.

Back in Rio, Griffin closed in on the other two Paladins. They were aware of his presence and they were keeping an eye for him.

Suddenly, Griffin saw a young boy jumping away.

The Paladins made their move. They took off with a run, heading towards the location that the boy went.

Griffin smiled and jumped.

He appeared behind the two men.

One of the Paladins spun around and instantly fired his electric gun right at him.

Griffin jumped, barely dodging the electric wires that came right at him. He landed right on top of the Paladin and drove his foot into the man's neck, killing him.

The second Paladin looked behind him as he realized his partner was dead and fired his electric gun at Griffin.

The electric wires caught Griffin by the leg, forcing him to fall to the ground. Ignoring the pain, Griffin reached forward and grabbed the Paladin's foot. He tripped him and forced him to fall on his back. Then he grabbed his knife from his pocket, cutting the electric wires, freeing himself.

Griffin jumped behind the Paladin as he stood up and drove the knife into the back of his neck.

The Paladin gasped and fell to the ground, dead.

A few people looked in Griffin's way, but everyone else just ignored the situation.

The small boy who the Paladins were hunting jumped in front of Griffin.

"Thank you," he said.

Griffin nodded.

"Just some advice kid, never jump to the same place twice. They were trained to kill people like us."

The boy nodded and jumped away before saying another word.

Griffin smiled. He loved his job as a Jumper.

Griffin pulled his knife out of the Paladin he had stabbed and put it away in his pocket. Then he jumped for New York.

* * *

**For most of you who are familiar with the novel of Griffin, then you should know the characters that are mentioned in this story. If not, thats okay, doesn't matter.**

**I'll try to post another chapter soon.**

**Thank you for reading! Please review on what you thought of this chapter.**


	4. Leverage

**Jumper: Retribution**

* * *

**Okay, I'm trying to get the action sequences into place. This story is a little harder than I thought.**

**Griffin will run straight into E.V. again. Roland and Mary team up to take Griffin on.**

**You guys know the drill, read and enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter Four:**

**Leverage**

E.V. was partying with her girlfriends at a small time bar downtown. It was close to the university but just far enough away to be not consider part of the grounds of the school. Just the way E.V. liked it.

"Here is to another great year and to graduation!" one of the five girls yelled out.

They all had large, glass cups that were filled with beer. They all brought them together, making a toast. They all cheered, laughing at the same time.

E.V. couldn't help but laugh too.

Then they all drank their cups to the last drop of beer and slammed their cups to the table that they were all sitting around.

"You girls are crazy!" E.V. teased, wiping her facew with a napkin.

"What will you do without us, _crazy girls_, around?" one of them asked. "I mean, you're going to be traveling around the world, doing your whole art thing! Meanwhile, some us are heading off to other parts of the unknown world. Like me, I'm heading off to Los Angeles." She smiled.

Another one said, "I just can't wait to get to Miami!" She raised her eyebrows. "I hear that there are _hot _guys there."

E.V. and the others laughed.

"What about you E.V.?" one of the girls asked her. "Are you looking forward to seeing some _cute_, _hottie_ guys? Like maybe in Paris? Or in Rome?"

"Or in Hawaii?"

"Or maybe here, in New York. I see that guy over there, who has been eyeballing you for a while," the third girl said, nodding her head to her left.

E.V. turned her head to see a really hot guy, a couple of tables from where she was. She could tell that he was checking her out. And for some reason... she was enjoying his attention.

The girls whistled as they looked at the guy, who was with three of his other friends at his table.

"I say...," one of the girls studied him from head to toe, "... you should take that one home tonight."

E.V. shot her roommate a look and said, "And why should I take advice from you? My dear old roommate?"

"Because, I am willing to give you one night to have some _fun_ and finally get laid. Why is that so hard for you to take in? When was the last time you actually did _it_?"

All of E.V.'s friends leaned forward, waiting for her response.

E.V. swallowed and said, "It's been eight years."

Everyone's eyes widened with shock.

Even E.V.'s roommate was shocked.

"You haven't had sex for eight years?" her roommate whispered. "What is wrong with you girl? That is it, you are going over to that man and you are going to do what we girls do best."

E.V. waved her off and asked the waiter to bring her the bill.

"No, I'm not," she said to her friends. "I'm going back to the dorm. I have over three tests to study for, not to mention that project for Mr. Michaels to finish up on. I am too busy for a man or for some _fun_."

Everyone rolled their eyes.

"Who is he?" one of the other girls asked.

E.V. frowned at her friend and asked, "Who? That guy over there?" She scoffed. "I never seen him before in my life."

"Not him. I mean... _him_."

Suddenly, E.V. knew what she was meaning. Her eyes dropped and so did her mouth.

"A long while back, about eight years ago, I met a boy named Griffin..."

"Was he hot?" her roommate immedialtely asked.

E.V. chuckled at her question and said, "Yes. Yes, he was." She paused. "For a while after we met, we did... _things_... together. Both grown-up and childish things. But we also did unexpected things too. Over time, I think I fell in love with him. There were times when I never wanted to be without him. But after my father died..." She stopped again. "I broke up with him. And I regretted that decision ever since. I kinda made it clear to him that I didn't want to see him anymore. But in truth, I was angry and sad. I said things that I wish I could take back. I searched for him after a day or two after the funeral. Griffin..." The name sent a shiver down her spine. "... he was the first _real _and _last_ guy that I have ever loved. I never could get over him. Not then and not now."

When E.V. looked up, she saw her friends in tears.

"Wow..." one of her friends barely said. "That... was... one sad... love story..."

"Talk about hard times," her roommate joked.

E.V. laughed and the others laughed.

The waiter came back with E.V.'s bill and she paid in cash.

"Well, I'm heading back to the dorm," E.V. got up from her seat and looked at her roommate. "I'm guessing that you are going to be late... again."

Her roommate smiled and said, "You know me. I love to have some _fun_."

E.V. laughed and said goodbye to her friends. She walked out of the bar and began her walk down to the university grounds.

* * *

Griffin was in New York again. He needed to let out some relief. Maybe even catch a basketball game or something.

He walked along the sidewalk of the city, admiring the Empire State Buldining that he could see from a long ways.

Griffin loved New York. He had a lot of good memories here. But he missed those old memories too. And most of all... he missed E.V.

_Don't think about her!_ Griffin commanded himself. _She's in the past._

Suddenly, Griffin spotted someone walking towards him and he couldn't believe who it was.

His stomach dropped and so did his mouth. His eyes were wide and his legs began to get wobbly.

_It's E.V.!_ he realized.

Griffin watched as she looked at him. He was spotted.

* * *

E.V. nearly dropped her purse as she saw him. She stopped in tracks and felt butterflies inside her stomach. She couldn't believe who was staring at. Only thirty feet away.

"Griffin?" she said quietly.

She watched as Griffin ran to a alley, disappearing behind the concrete wall.

"WAIT!" she yelled, chasing after him.

When she appeared at the entrance to the alley, all she saw was that it was empty. E.V. ran down a little farther and stopped.

"Griffin?" she said, turning in circles. "Griffin! It's me. E.V. Look, if I was not hollucinating this, then please... just please, reveal yourself to me." The tears appeared in her eyes. "I'm so sorry for those years ago. I shouldn't have left things the way they were. I shouldn't have blamed my father's death on you. Just please, I want to see you once more."

There was silence.

E.V. started to sob harder and she quietly whispered into the dark alley, "I love you."

Just as she began to slowly walk off, a figure on the roof above her, watched.

* * *

Griffin was in tears himself. He watched as E.V. walked away. He could hear some of her sobs.

His heart begged to go to her. He wanted to hold her. To be held by her. To kiss her. He wanted to be with her.

He felt his old feelings for her resurfacing. Just like that. Out of the blue.

Griffin waited until E.V. was out of sight and then he jumped away.

* * *

Roland had flown with Mary back to Washington D.C. They sat in the helicopter as it neared the Paladin outpost.

"What's on your mind?" Mary asked.

Roland looked at her and said, "I was thinking for that girl, the one who Griffin dated eight years back. Did the relationship happen to be in New York, eight years ago?"

Mary nodded and said, "Yes, that much is known. But we haven't been able to findout who she was. The trail went cold."

"All because Griffin was killing those who knew about it," Roland finished.

Suddenly, he reached under his seat and grabbed a laptop. He started it up and got to work.

"What are you doing?" Mary asked.

Within a few minutes, Roland turned the computer towards Mary, revealing a picture on it.

"This was taken about eight years ago," Roland said. "Down in Paris."

Mary looked back at him and smiled.

The picture was a survallance footage from a city camera. A young teen boy and a teen girl were holding each other other, kissing. It was Griffin and E.V., only much younger.

"Is that her?" she asked.

Roland nodded and said, "I think we have just found our leverage. We need to find out who she is and take her hostage. Griffin will come for her and we will kill him when he does. This plan cannot fail."

Roland and Mary smiled at each other.

* * *

**I hate Roland! And Mary too! Despite that she is David's mother.**

**Anyway, I hope you guys have enjoyed it.**

**Thank you for reading and please review. I want to read some.**


	5. Lost And Found

**Jumper: Retribution**

* * *

**And action! We are back on track!**

**Please read and please enjoy the show.**

* * *

**Chapter Five:**

**Lost And Found**

E.V. struggled to get her homework done. Griffin kept on coming back to her mind. She didn't fully know if she really saw him on the street or if it was just part of her imagination. She wanted to believe it was him. But there were more doubts than there were of actual evidence.

_Where are you, Griffin?_ she wanted to yell out.

Finally, E.V. decided to screw homework and call her mother.

"Hello?" came her mother's voice.

"Mom, it's me," E.V. spoke in a calm voice.

"Elaine!" her mother exclaimed. "How is school baby? How are you?"

E.V. smiled and allowed herself to collapse on her bed.

"School is killing me, but on the otherside, I'm fine. How about you?"

Her mother sighed and said, "Good. Just got done talking to your brother. He keeps complaining about how college in New Jersey is more harder than in New York."

They both laughed.

E.V.'s mother and brother moved away from New York three years after she graduated from high school. The apartment was too much for them to live in. It was the reminder of how her father died. So, Elaine's mother and brother left for New Jersey, where her brother now goes to college. As for her, she went straight to college too, resuming her belief to become an artist.

"Elaine, do tell me about what is happening with you," her mother's voice was getting excited now. "I want to know if there is a new man in your life. Is he cute? Is he polite? And most of all, are you two being _safe_?"

"Mother!" E.V. yelled into the phone, laughing. "Ew! That is just gross of you to say! What have you done with my mother?!"

E.V. could hear her mother laughing in the background the phone.

"I'm just playing with you darling, but I still want to know."

E.V. sighed and said, "No, there isn't a man in my life. Nor do I believe there ever will be."

"Oh, Elaine. You are so beautiful, so intelligent, and so hardworking. Any man would be lucky to have you."

_Yeah, if only I could have the one person that I want the most, _E.V. told herself.

"Mom, I don't know if having a man in my life is good right now. I'm busy with school, not to mention the late night shift down at the dealership. I just can't have someone in my life."

Her mother sighed and said, "I know baby. I just don't want to see you live alone and sad. You are at the age to be dating and having fun. Sooner or later, all of this is going to pass by and you might just regret everything that you wish you could have done. Take it from me. I know."

E.V. was getting a little annoyed with the conversation.

"Hey, mom, I need to get back to work," she mostly told the truth. "Tone of homework to do."

"Alright baby, I love you and thanks for calling."

"Your welcome. Bye."

"Bye."

E.V. hung-up the phone and allowed her face to go into the pillow. She sighed and then got up from the bed. She walked back to her study table and resumed on her homework.

* * *

The helicopter landed just outside of New York Harbor. There was a small Paladin outpost on the outskirts of the island.

Roland Cox and Mary Drake arrived, fully prepared for what they had to do next.

They went inside the small building and went straight to the control room. When they arrived, a whole unit of Paladins stood up in respect.

"What have you gotten on the girl that Griffin is with in the photo?" Roland asked.

A man stepped forward and said, "Her name is Elaine Vera Kelseon. Appearantely, she was involved with Griffin for a short while. Her father was murdered by one of our own, codename Kemp. Since then, Elaine has never seen Griffin again. Mostly, he left her to keep her save."

Roland nodded. Satisified with the information.

"Do we know where she is now? Or her family?"

"Elaine goes to the University of New York, right here in New York City. Her mother lives in New Jersey and her brother goes to college there too. We know excalty where they are sir."

"Alright, I want none of this to get out," Roland commanded. "As of right now. This is a covert mission. The target is Griffin O'Connor. A highly dangerous Jumper, who has evaded us since he was five. Been completely on his own since nine. He is one of the lucky ones to make it past ten years of age. Me and Mary Drake are in command. Griffin is considered to be a kill-on-sight target. No wounding. No capturing. No nothing. You see him. You kill him. Got it!"

Everyone nodded.

Roland smiled and continued.

"Good. Now, I want a team of Paladins to be ready to kidnap Elaine tomorrow. I also want her mother and brother to be taken too. Nothing serious can happen to them. We need them in one piece, so we can lure Griffin into a trap."

Mary took over.

"You heard the man! Move it! Move it! Move it!"

Everyone got straight to work.

Roland looked at Mary and smiled.

"You never lost your touch," he said.

Mary raised an eyebrow and said, "Oh, trust me. I have plenty more than that."

* * *

Griffin watched from a distance at E.V.'s dorm. He stood on the roof just right next store to her's. He saw her talking on the phone with someone.

_Most likely her mom, _Griffin said to himself.

Then he watched as she began to do her homework again. He smiled and loved how she put her mind and soul into something.

He could feel his heart pumping. He wanted to rush to her. To jump to her. To kiss her. To hug her. To hold.

_Oh, God, I hate this! _Griffin roared in his head.

Suddenly, she looked up towards him. Like as if she could sense him.

Griffin jumped before she could actually see him.

* * *

E.V. thought that she was being watched. She could feel someone's gaze on her. It was freaky and scary.

She shot her head up towards the roof next door. She thought she saw a man, but a second later, no one was there.

Figuring it to be just a bird, she returned to her work. Not noticing that the same person had jumped to another building that could keep him hidded a little bit better.

* * *

**Please review!**


	6. Two Old Enemies

**Jumper: Retribution**

* * *

**Things are going to get much worse before they actually get better.**

**Griffin can't seem to stay away from E.V. Roland and Mary make their move. Two lost lovers are reunited.**

**What will happen next for Griffin?**

**Enjoy the next chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter Six:**

**Two Old Enemies**

The Paladins were ready. They knew actually what to do and how to do it. It was part of the plan that Roland Cox and Mary Drake came up with.

The library was huge, but it was easy to get around in.

All exits were blocked. Reinforcements were right outside. Roland and Mary kept a close but far enough distance from the library. They wanted to see all of thig go down. Maybe even get lucky with Griffin showing up.

"You think he's here?" Mary asked as she ''read'' the morning newspaper on the small bench.

Roland was sitting right next to her, sipping his warm cup of coffee.

"I believe he will," he responded. "Some of men have been feeling jumps around these areas. My guess would be that he is watching her from a distance. I think he has been doing it for a while, I truely don't know though. But if he has, he is starting to get sloppy with protecting her. Must have thought it would be safe to start jumping."

Mary nodded.

"This girl, Elaine, she shows up to class at around eight in the morning. Then it is three other classes until noon. After that, she comes here, to the library," Mary explained to him.

"Does she have a job?" Roland asked.

"Yes, she does. She works at an art shop downtown. She works from three in the afternoon to ten in the evening, which is closing time. She gets Friday and Saturday off."

"What about her family? Do we have a team ready to go for them?"

Mary nodded and said, "Yes, I worked things out for them too. They will be considered a back-up plan if things go wrong. But all the same, I high recommend that we take them all."

Roland smiled and said, "I agree. Call it in. Better to be prepared than sorry."

Mary took out her cell phone and dialed a number.

* * *

_Why can't I have fun like the others?!_ E.V. asked herself as she got up from last class and headed out the door. _Oh yeah, right, because I'm always to busy with school, work, and of course, not getting over Griffin O'Connor!_

Her heart ached as she thought his name.

She could remember the fun times that they had when they were younger. She remembered the times when they would go swimming, climbing, shopping, and dancing. She also remembered the times when they would go to the otherside of the world, where it was dark. There they would have romantic dinners and among other _'grown up'_ things.

E.V. missed the moments when they were together. Missed having his body right next to her in bed. Missed rubbing his nice, soft hair. Missed taking showers with him.

Finally shaking the thought off, she made way onto the sidewalk and began her walk towards the library, where she would return her books and get right to studying.

She barely noticed as a few Paladins followed her every step.

* * *

"We have the target in our sights," a Paladin spoke into the radio. "Do we bag and tag?"

Roland took out his radio and responded, "No, not yet. Wait till our _boy_ reveals himself. If he doesn't, I'll give the go or no go."

"Roger."

Mary looked at him for the first time and raised an eyebrow.

"You sure that is such a good idea?" she asked.

Roland shrugged and looked back at her.

"I want to put an end to this," he explained. "Griffin O'Connor has taken too many of our men. He must die! Once he is out of the picture, David Rice will be next."

"You do realize that the _boss_ will not be happy when he finds out that we are keeping this top secret from him."

"But he will forgive us," Roland looked away. "When he finds out that Griffin is dead, he will parton our actions. He wants Griffin dead so much, that he has decided to let David go loose for a while. But once Griffin is dead, he will revert his attention back to David. He will come to us to finally put an end to all of this. This plan will work!"

Mary nodded and went back to her reading.

Roland felt something. But he knew what it was.

"Roland?" Mary's voice was uneasy for the first time in years.

"I know," he responded. "_He's here_."

* * *

Griffin couldn't help himself as he jumped to the middle of the university grounds. He searched all around him as he looked for E.V. His heart was beating harder than ever. He could even hear his own breathing.

He finally saw her as she made her way to the library.

_Oh, Elaine!_ he wanted to yell out, but his tongue disobeyed him.

Griffin watched as she disappeared inside. He felt his heart break into two. He even felt his own head spinning like crazy.

_Go to her! _a voice yelled inside his dead.

_No! _he told himself. _I will only bring her pain and suffering. Besides, she no longer loves me! She blames me for her father's death! I totally need to more now! _

Just as he was about to jump away, he noticed something.

Turning towards what he had just saw, his stomach dropped and his face went white. He couldn't believe who he was staring at.

Roland Cox and Mary Drake were sitting on a bench. They seemed like a normal couple, but something told Griffin that they were there for one reason. He could tell that their attention was towards the library.

Anger rose inside Griffin as he watched them. He remembered when his parents died. When Roland, Mary, and Kemp broke into his house and killed his own parents.

_Do they know I am here? _he asked himself. _Are they here for me? Did they plan to trap me right here and now?_

Suddenly, a sick feeling came to his stomach as he came to realize what they were really doing here.

_They were after E.V.! To get to me! _

* * *

**OHHHH! Cliff-hanger! I love doing these!**

**Thanks for reading!**


	7. Like Old Times

**Jumper: Retribution**

* * *

**Action moment coming right up!**

**Griffin must save E.V. and the Paladins will stop at nothing kill them both.**

**Please read and review!**

* * *

**Chapter Seven:**

**Like Old Times**

Griffin felt scared for the first time in his years as a Jumper. He suddenly felt scared for E.V., who was now being tracked by the Paladins. They were now using the one girl he has ever loved to get to him. This was one of the times when he would hate his life as a Jumper.

_Damn them! _Griffin wanted to yell.

Griffin even considered jumping towards Roland and Mary, cutting their throats with his knife. He could picture it in his head.

But he couldn't waste time thinking about revenge and all of that. He needed to safe E.V.

Without thinking, Griffin jumped inside the library.

* * *

Roland smiled. So did Mary.

"He's inside the library," Roland exclaimed.

"Do you think he knows we are here?" Mary asked.

Roland nodded.

"I beleive he does. There would only be one reason why he would jump like that. He plans on rescuing her from us."

"Then we must send out team after her!" Mary took out her radio.

Roland stopped her and said, "Let him go to her. Once he makes contact, then we send in the Paladins. Kill him on sight, when he is vularable."

Mary nodded and put her radio down.

* * *

Elaine was in the fiction row of the library. She enjoyed the quietness of where she was at. She needed it.

The library was not as full as it was yesterday. There were only close to nearly fifty people inside.

Suddenly, she noticed a few people looking her way. When she turned to see who they were, they were gone from the place they were. It was almost like they were watching her, trying to keep her inside their sights.

Shrugging it off, she turned her attnetion back to the row of books and began to look for the right one she needed.

Then, she saw someone off to the corner of her eye.

_What now?! _she turned to see who it was.

Her mouth dropped as she saw _Griffin O'Connor_, standing less than twenty feet away from her.

E.V. blinked a few times to see if she was just seeing things. When she realized that it wasn't part of her imagination, she gasped and dropped all of her stuff.

"Griffin?" she cried, allowing the tears to come.

Griffin half-smirked and said, "Hi, Elaine."

Without thinking twice, E.V. ran forward hugged him. She could feel the shock from him, not expecting the hug at all.

The she felt his arms go around her waist. Tightening his grip around her.

"I've missed you," he said.

A shiver went down her spine as she heard the words.

_He missed me?_ she asked herself.

Breaking apart, she kept her arms around his neck and said, "I've missed you too."

Then she brought her lips to his. Pressing her body hard against his.

* * *

Griffin was shocked by the reaction from her. He wasn't expecting the hur or the sudden kiss from her. He was expecting a yell or a slap to the face. But no, instead he finds the opposite of what he was thinking.

Deciding to risk it, Griffin kissed her back. Pressing his own body against her just as she did the same.

They stayed that way for a while.

Then she pulled away from him.

Griffin could feel the sudden anger from her.

_Here we go!_ he warned himself.

* * *

Anger rose inside E.V. as she stared at him. So many questions resurfaced.

"Where have you been?!" she asked in quiet but angry voice.

Griffin shrugged and jokingly said, "Everywhere."

E.V. stomped her foot and nearly yelled out loud.

"I've been so worried about you! I searched for you and then you show up after eight years! What was the point of the letter and the small appearance from last night?! I couldn't sleep for days when you left! Hell, I haven't had a boyfriend since you!"

She could tell that Griffin was hurt himself. She saw sadness and regret inside his eyes.

_He really does love me! _she realized.

But the anger was still there. She wanted to punish him for the hurt that she had to go through without him in her life.

"I'm sorry," he said. "I wanted to talk to you. Even to come visit you. But..." Tears were in his eyes. "... I couldn't stand the thought of you yelling at me. I know you blame me for your father's death. I wanted you to be able to move on without me. But in th process of that... I couldn't move on without you."

E.V.'s heart sank as she heard the words. She wanted to tell him that she didn't hate him or blame him for her father's death. She was only mad at him for that small moment.

Before she could speak, she saw fear inside Griffin's eyes as he looked behind her. Something was happening.

"GET DOWN!" Griffin grabbed her and they went to the ground.

From the corners of E.V.'s eyes, she saw electric wires flying above them.

_It's them! _she realized. _They are back!_

* * *

"Griffin is with the _target_!" a Paladin's voice yelled through the radio. "Griffin is with the target!"

Roland's and Mary's eyes widened.

Roland picked up the radio and ordered, "Take them! Take them now!"

They could hear the electricity guns being fired from the radio.

"Both targets were missed," one Paladin said with disappointment.

"They are on the move!" another voice yelled. "They are trying to escape!"

Roland and Mary got up fromt he bench and began to run towards the entrance of the library.

"Don't lose them!" Roland said into the radio. "Kill them both!"

* * *

Griffin and E.V. were on their feet and running away. They ran towards the front doors of the library.

A few screams were heard and the Paladins fired a few more electric wires at them both.

The electric wires missed.

Suddenly, Griffin and E.V. stopped as Roland and Mary appeared from the doors. More Paladins circled around them, with their weapons trained on them.

"Griffin O'Connor!" Mary exclaimed. "We meet again!"

Anger rose inside Griffin's heart. He wanted to kill her and Roland. But it wasn't a great time to do it.

Knowing what to do, Griffin embraced E.V. with a hug and jumped away, just as more electric wires came flying their way.

* * *

**And cut! Griffin and E.V. are back together! Now it is time to develop their relationship a little bit more!**

**Hope that you enjoyed the chapter! See you in the next one!**

**Please review and tell about what you thought about it!**


	8. Arrangements

**Jumper: Retribution**

* * *

**Time get things straight between Griffin and E.V. Will they rekindle they relationship? Will Griffin be able to save her parents? What will happen next?**

**A lot of questions to be answered.**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter Eight:**

**Arrangements**

"No!" Roland yelled as he watched Griffin and Elaine disappear from sight. "No! He can't escape! He can't!"

Mary put her arm in front of him and said, "They're gone. We can't do anything about it. And we must leave. The police will surely be coming soon."

It took Roland a couple of seconds to calm himself down. He nodded and said, "You're right. Let's regroup at headquarters and discuss what to do next."

With that said, Roland, Mary, and every single Paladin left the library and the university grounds.

* * *

Griffin and E.V. landed the shore of his private island. They could hear the waves as they crashed against the sand.

E.V. started crying and sat up.

"Griffin?" she turned to look at him. "Griffin... I'm so sorry. They used me to get to you. I'm so sorry!" Sh buried her into her arms.

Griffin got up and walked to her and sat down. He scooped her up and held her in his arms.

"You are not to blame," he said. "I'm the one to be blamed for all of this. They're after me. Not you. I should have never came into your life all those years ago. I'm the one who should be sorry."

E.V.'s heart broke as she heard the words from his mouth. She wished he never said them. They weren't true.

Griffin got back up, with E.V. still in his arms and jumped.

They were in the underground lair.

"What happened to the _Hole_?" she asked.

Griffin shurgged and said, "Paladins found it. I had to relocate."

E.V. smiled and said, "You choose well. I love this place already."

Griffin smiled back. Then he started to remember the fun times that he had with her. His heart sank as he thought about it.

He brought E.V. to the bed and sat her down. Making sure she was comfortable.

Suddenly, E.V. realized somehting.

"My family..." she broke off.

Griffin's eyes widened.

"I'll go get them," he said.

"No!" she held onto his hand with all of her strength. "I don't want to lose you all over again!"

Griffin bent down and kissed her. He could feel her hands moving up to his face now.

He pulled away and said, "I'll be back. I'll have your family moved to a safe location."

Before E.V. could protest, Griffin jumped away.

_Boys!_ she scoffed.

E.V. felt a heavy sleep over her eyes. Then she passed out on the bed.

* * *

Griffin was in New Jersey. He knew where E.V.'s mother lived and jumped right to the front porch of her house.

Before he could scope out the place, he saw both E.V.'s mother and brother on the floor, passed out.

A couple of Paladins standing over them.

Anger rose inside Griffin again. He jumped inside the house, right behind the Paladins and pulled out his knife.

Before the Paladins could do anything, he stabbed the first one in the back and then the second one in the throat, as he spun around.

Without thinking, Griffin grabbed both E.V.'s mother and brother by their hands and jumped away.

* * *

Griffin had known a friend, down in Virginia, who was also a Jumper. He called in a favor and told him to keep both E.V.'s mother and brother with him, until the whole situation with the Paladins was cleared.

Not wanting them to do anything reckless, Griffin's friend decided to keep them sydated, so that they didn't try to escape.

With all of that done, Griffin jumped back to his new hideout.

* * *

Griffin smiled as he saw E.V. asleep on the bed. He grabbed a blanket and put it over her. He watched her sleep for a few hours.

_God, she is so beautiful,_ he said to himself. _I really do love her. But... does she love me?_

After a while, Griffin felt sleepy himself and fell onto the couch in his living room, allowing a deep sleep take over.

* * *

**Fast I know, but I love doing these stories fast.**

**Please review! Please, please, please!**


	9. Love

**Jumper: Retribution**

* * *

**And we finally have a moment with just Griffin and Elaine. I hope you guys like it.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Nine:**

**Love**

Griffin awoke from his sleep. He looked at the time and saw that it was nearing midnight. He had been asleep for almost twelve hours straight. He must have needed the sleep more than he thought.

Suddenly, Griffin felt some was with him on the couch. He could feel the warmth of another body right next to him.

Looking across from him, he saw E.V., who had her arms around his waist and a leg tangled around one of his own. Her face on top of his chest. She was smiling in her sleep. Something he didn't see from last night when he watched her sleep.

Griffin smiled and started to stroke her hair.

He missed this part so much. He missed everything about her. Her hair. Her smile. Her scent. Her breathe. Her body. He missed everything.

Before he could gently get up from the couch, he felt E.V.'s arms tighten around him

"Please don't go," E.V. said, not opening her eyes. "Stay with me."

Griffin lowered himself back onto the couch and moved his arms around E.V.'s waist. He pulled her closer to him. E.V. did the same. They filled up the space between them.

They lied there for at least an hour.

Finally, E.V. spoke, still not opening her eyes.

"Thank you," she said.

"For what?" Griffin asked.

"For saving me and my family. I owe you more than I think of."

Griffin shook his head and said, "You owe me nothing. I'm the one who caused all of this to happen..."

E.V. placed three fingers on his lips. She looked up at him and said, "It's not your fault. Never has and never will. You always try to make things right. I love you for that."

Griffin felt a shiver go up his back as he heard the words. He pulled away from E.V. and got up from the couch.

E.V.'s eyes narrowed and she asked, "What?"

Griffin backed away from her and said, "You shouldn't be around me."

E.V. shot up from the couch and faced him.

"Why? Because bad luck seems to follow you? Because you believe that you are the reason for every little bad thing?" She paused. "You are the victim Griffin. The Paladins are the bad guys. Not you. You are the victim in all of this."

"I am not the victim in all of this!" Griffin raised his voice. "I have done horrible things! I don't deserve you or any happiness that comes my way!"

E.V. was crying now. Tears fell from her eyes. She rushed foward.

Griffin jumped before she could reach him. He appeared right by the couch.

E.V. turned towards him and started to cry even harder.

"Griffin..." she barely spoke. "Don't do this to yourself. You have no idea how much I care for you. You don't know how much I begged for you to come back to me every single day of my life. I love you. With all of my heart I do. Just please... just... please... let me inside. We can make it through this together. I know we can."

Griffin shook his head and said, "I only bring death and destruction in my wake. If you stay with me, then you can't have a life."

"My life has been a wreck when you left. At first I thought it was my father, but then I came to realize that it was you. You made my life shine. Like you did tonight. I can't have a life without you. I need you. And... I think you need me." Then she said it. "I love you!"

Griffin couldn't hold it back any longer.

"I love you too!"

Then they both ran forward and crashed into each other's embrace. They kissed with powerful passion and pressed their bodies against each other. They both moaned and had their arms around each other.

E.V. started taking over Griffin's shirt and unbuttoning his pants. Once she was done, he was standing in gray boxers.

Once it was Griffin's turn and he started to undress E.V. First with the shoes, then the blouse, and finally her pants. He took his time and kissed her everywhere.

E.V. moaned and smiled.

Now she was standing only in her red bra and her blue underwear.

They kissed again and began to move towards the bed. Nearly tripping as they did. They fell onto the unmade covers and struggled to move up towards the pillows.

E.V. undid her bra and threw it off to the ground. Griffin helped with her underwear and threw them onto the ground too.

E.V. didn't waste time as she took off his boxers. Griffin kicked them to the ground with his feet.

They stopped for a few seconds and stared into each other's eyes.

E.V. moved her legs around Griffin's thighs and pressed her fingernails into his back. She arched up towards him, filling in the space between them once more.

Griffin supported his weight with his elbows and had both of his hands around each of E.V.'s cheeks. He could feel her breasts against his chest and the warmth of her breath aginst his face.

They both missed this part so much. Being into each other's reach. The very thought made them both tighten their grip on each other.

E.V. moved her face up and kissed him. When she pulled back, she said, "I love you. Please, make love to me."

Griffin smiled and said, "At your command."

E.V. and Griffin moaned as they got started.

* * *

Both Griffin and E.V. were in bed together, naked, as the sun rose in the background. It was nearing seven in the morning.

Griffin opened his eyes and smiled as he saw E.V. just inches from him. The moment brought back memories of their _other_ times together. He missed those times. But now... he was enjoying this a little bit more.

Griffin stroked her hair and leaned towards her, kissing her lips.

E.V. opened her eyes and laughed.

"Not so fast, buster," she said, using her hands to bring his face back to hers.

They kissed again and this time... harder.

"I have an idea," E.V. smiled.

"What?" Griffin asked.

"Lets go wash each other," she laughed. "Remember when we would do that?"

Griffin nodded and he threw the covers off of them. He grabbed ahold of her and jumped.

* * *

They landed in water of the small cave. They could hear the small waterfall that made echoed everywhere.

"This place has everything," E.V. looked around.

"Wait till you see the outside," Griffin responded.

E.V. brought her arms around his neck and kissed him.

They washed themselves under the waterfall and made love again.

* * *

They spent the remainder of the day on the beach. They swam together in the ocean and ate lunch in Paris.

When they got back to the hideout, it was nearing dark time.

"You know what?" E.V. said.

"What?" Griffin asked, all curious.

E.V. brought him in for a kiss and and pressed her body against his.

"I say that we should screw dinner and just eat each other in bed," she giggled.

Griffin winked and jumped them to the bed.

They made love for the third time that every night.

* * *

**Does anybody feel the love tonight?**

**Hope you romanics loved the story.**

**See ya later and please review!**


	10. It All Ends

**Jumper: Retribution**

* * *

**And we finally reach the final few chapters left.**

**Griffin decides to face off against Mary and Roland one final time. But he can't do it alone. He will need help from a certain Jumper... David Rice. Plus, Roland takes matters into his own hands to ensure his authority isn't questioned.**

**Enjoy the show!**

* * *

**Chapter Ten:**

**It All Ends**

Griffin awoke at one in the morning. He stroke E.V.'s hair as he watched her sleep. Then he carefully got out of bed and got dressed.

He walked out the lair and stood at the edge of the the sand. He pulled out his cell phone and jumped.

* * *

He was back at his old lair in the Nevada Desert. He dialed a number and waited as the phone rang.

"Yes," came Roland Cox's voice.

Griffin breathed in hard and said, "This is Griffin O'Connor. I hear you have been looking for me."

Roland laughed and said, "Griffin! I hardly remember your voice anymore. Too bad we didn't _catch up_ back at your lair."

Griffin wanted to yell, but he remained in control of himself.

"I want us to finish things," he said. "I want to finally bring all of this to an end. Just you, me, and that Mary-lady."

"In that case, where are you. I'll make sure we arrive at your location."

"My rules, my choice. Do you remember the old apartment in San Deigo? Where you killed my family? That's where I'm going to be. Come and get me. Make sure you and Mary come alone. Oh, and I should mention... I'm bringing a friend along. To make this an even fight."

Roland laughed again and said, "I'll be there."

Griffin hung up and jumped.

* * *

It wasn't that difficult to track down David Rice. The guy needed to keep his spending down a bit. But it must be hard when you have a girlfirend, who buys every single shoe and dress in the store.

Griffin was in Miami. He found David and his girlfriend, Millie, at a local mall. He followed them and made sure that there wasn't any Paladins around. When he knew it was safe, he decided to make his move.

He approached them as they made way to the parking lot.

David saw him almost immediatly and his eyes widened.

"Griffin!" he exclaimed, pulling Millie behind him as she almost dropped her bags.

Griffin put up his hand to calm him down.

"I'm not here for revenge," Griffin said. "I need your help."

David scoffed and said, "Why should I help you?"

"Because I found a way to end the manhunt on our heads," he explained. "I made an ultimatum to Roland earlier today. We plan on meeting in San Deigo. But the thing is this... he's not coming alone. I need your help to kill him."

"I don't kill, Griffin!" David protested. "I can't kill Roland. Even after what he has done to me."

"Roland deserves to die!" Griffin nearly yelled. "But that isn't all... I believe Mary Drake is coming too."

David's eyes widened even more.

Griffin knew that Mary was David's mother. He found out later after his first meeting with David.

"Mom?" David was shocked. "How does she fit into the picture?"

"Mary killed my mother," Griffin explained. "I plan on killing Roland and Mary together. But I can't do it alone. I need your help."

David looked Millie and whispered something to her. She nodded and kissed him.

"Alright, fine," David said, turning his attention back to Griffin. "I'll come."

Griffin smiled. He had finally gotten himself a partner in crime now.

* * *

**And the excitement begins for the next two ahead.**

**Please review and thank you for reading.**


	11. Even In Death

**Jumper: Retribution**

* * *

**Get ready for the ultimate prize fight.**

**Griffin and David take on Roland and Mary. Tag team Jumpers vs tag team Paladins. Enemy against enemy. Mother against son.**

**Read and enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter Eleven:**

**Even In Death**

Roland was about to leave with Mary for San Deigo, when he saw a helicopter landing on the helipad. This meant bad news. The _boss _had arrived. He had to know that something was up.

Roland and Mary waited till the man in the wheelchair come on into the doors.

The man was old but healthy.

"I know what you have done," the old man said. "You have disobeyed orders and nearly exposed our existence to the world."

Roland walked forward and said, "Sir, I was acting out of what I believed was right. Griffin needed to be stopped."

"But you failed to capture him at the library in New York, not to mention the failed attempt to capture the girl's mother and brother. Two of our own are dead because of you. As for that, I here by strip you of your title and ask your second in command to take your place." The old man turned towards Mary. "As for you, I have to say that I am disappointed beyond measure. I here by strip you of your title as well and force you into retirement. That also includes Mr. Cox, now that I think about. I believe you two have out lived your usefullness to this organization. I expect you two to be gone from this outpost in a hour's time."

Mary and Roland look at each other and smile.

Roland pulled out a knife and said, "Then I'm sorry to do this."

Mary pulled out her gun and shot the old man's bodyguards.

Roland lunged the knife forward and into the old man's chest, killing him.

Roland and Mary left the dead corpses and walked out towards their own helicopter.

Once in, they began their trip towards San Deigo.

* * *

After ten hours later, Griffin and David were already on the roof of an apartment building, overlooking the building next door.

The old apartment that Griffin used to live in was now abandoned. No one dared to live in it now. Not after that dreadful night. It seemed that even in death the old murder of Griffin's parents could still reach out towards the future. And that was one long reach if you asked him.

"Tell me something," David said as they watched the apartment, "Roland killed your father and my mother killed your mother. Do you plan on killing them both?"

Griffin shrugged and said, "Yeah, I guess. That was the original plan from the start."

"Why take revenge though? Why not just retribution? You know, to make things right, what about that?"

Griffin thought about it and responded, "I like revenge better. It sounds a whole lot better than just letting them live."

David frowned and said, "Okay. Just asking."

Griffin somewhat felt bad for David. His girlfriend, Millie Harrison, had tried to persuade him not to come along on this death trap. The thought of them both dying was highly likely to happen. There was a reason why Roland and Mary were never killed. They were the best Paladins on the planet. No Jumper has been ever to kill them. Not ever.

Then, Griffin saw the cars pulling up at the apartment.

"Here we go," he said to David and pulled out the detonator that was ready to make a ton of explosives inside the apartment go boom.

The Paladins ran inside, all of them, except for Roland and Mary, who were being guarded by two other Paladins.

After a few seconds, Griffin detonated the explosives and watched as the went buidling went up in flames and smoke.

_The entire Paladin sandwitch! _he joked to himself.

Finally, he patted David on the shoulder and said, "Let's finish this."

They both jumped.

* * *

Roland and Mary watched in shock at the nearly inferno apartment building. All of their were inside. Now dead.

Suddenly, they heard both of their men cry out in pain and turned around to see David and Griffin standing behind them, with two dead Paladins on the ground.

"Sorry about your men," Griffin said, as he opened his arms. "I just wanted to make an entrance."

* * *

Roland fired his electri gun, but Griffin jumped.

Mary didn't hesitate as she fired her own electric gun at David, but she missed on purpose. David jumped away before he could realize it.

Griffin appeared behind Roland stabbed him in the back of the throat. Roland gasped in pain, trying to breath and then collapsed to the ground, dead.

Mary watched in fear as Griffin walked towards her. He swung the knife around and said, "Sorry about your boyfriend."

She fired but Griffin had jumped and appeared right behind him. He was about to stab her when David threw himself at him, knocking him to th ground.

Griffin got up first and said, "What are you doing?! I was about to end this!"

"You can't kill her!" David stood between him and his mom. "You can't!"

"Why?! Because she's your mother?! She killed my parents! Not to mention she has killed many others too! Ask her yourself! She most likely killed children too!"

David nodded and said, "That is why I'm giving her up to the police. They will find evidence against her and the Paladins. They will pay for their crimes. But not like you did to Roland."

Griffin lowered his knife and said, "Fine. I'll let her live. But be warned, if she doesn't get exposed for her crimes then I'm coming for her. I swear I will."

David nodded in agreement and said, "Thank you."

Griffin turned away and began to walk.

Suddenly, he heard a yell and looked back behind him. He saw David on the ground, with electric wires on his back. Mary had just shot her own child.

"I'm sorry about this David, but I am not going to prison and I am not going to let this organization be exposed," she pulled out her gun and aimed it at David's head.

"No..." he gasped. "... please... mom..."

"I'm sorry baby," Mary cried. "I love you. But you are an abomination. You are a threat against God's power to be anywhere at once. I'm trying to save you. This is my greatest protection for you. Others will kill you painfully. I love you." She prepared to fire.

Griffin jumped and appeared at the side of Mary. He kicked the gun out of her hands and brought the knife into the side of her neck.

She fell to the ground, her eyes wide as they can be. She was dead.

"That was for my mother!" Griffin spat on her dead corpse.

He helped David out of the electric wires and asked, "You alright?"

David nodded and said, "I think so." He looked at his mother and shook his head. "She tried to kill me. Her own son. After so many years of protecting me from the Paladins and she turns on me..."

"She thought she was giving you a painless death," Griffin tried to reassure him. "She loved you. But your mother was not right in the head. She killed many others for the same reason. All because she thought she was making this world a better place."

"You were right," David turned back to him. "My mother is evil. So are the rest of them. But at least now they are weak. Their best assassins are dead."

Griffin nodded and patted David on the shoulder.

"It's over," he said. "Go back to your girlfriend and enjoy life. The Paladins wouldn't be bugging us for a long time now."

David smiled and said, "Come look for me, when you need me. Just follow the money."

Griffin winked and said, "I will. Stay out of trouble. You hear?"

"Me?" David protested. "Your the one who is killing Paladins."

Griffin chuckled and jumped away.

* * *

He arrived back at the private island and ran into the underground lair.

"Elaine!" he called out.

"Griffin!" E.V. came running towards him, with tears in her eyes and jumped into his embrace.

They kissed and kissed for the next few minutes.

"It's over," Griffin said as he held E.V. "Roland, Mary, the Paladins. I think they won't be buggin us anymore."

"I don't care," E.V. held onto him tighter. "As long as I am with you."

Griffin scooped her up and carried her towards the bed.

"Lets celebrate. You can be on top this time."

E.V. giggled and said, "I would love to. Just don't expect to be kissing me."

They fell onto the bed together.

* * *

**Okay, now we will get to the final chapter. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.**

**Please review. I sometimes feel lonely without them.**


	12. A New Beginning

**Jumper: Retribution**

* * *

**The final chapter to this story! I know, I didn't do a very good job! I did rush through it and the battle scenes weren't that good! The main focus was on Griffin and Elaine. I wanted them to end back up together. I wanted to undo the sad ending for both of them in the novel. I felt that they should have been together.**

**Anyway, lets see how all of this ends.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Twelve:**

**A New Beginning**

Over five months passed since the deaths of Roland Cox and Mary Drake. The organization of Paladins was weak and wasn't as strong as they were before. In fact, it was almost like they were extinct now. There haven't been any sightings of them in a long while.

E.V. had now graduated from the university and has just begun her artist career. Griffin helped with the whole _'travel arrangements_'. And... she had moved in with him. She loved the private island and was liking the way how she was able to save money.

E.V.'s mother and brother were back to their normal lives too. Griffin arranged to make them look like they were kidnapped from a group of now-dead Paladins, which helped start an investigation against them, despite that no one has heard the name before. There are rumors that the whole thing might lead to a federal investigation.

* * *

Griffin waited outside the art facility in Paris, France. He pulled a game on his iPhone as he waited.

Finally, he noticed E.V. coming out of the facility, with s huge smile on her face.

"They accepted my paintings!" she cheered and ran towards him.

Griffin embraced her and kissed her on the lips for about a full minute.

"That's great!" he said with excitement. "I knew you could do it!"

"I love you," she said out of no where. "Oh, God, I love you so much that it hurts. How did I survive without you all those years ago?"

Griffin picked her up and spun her around. "I love you too."

"Where do want to go?" he asked as he put her on her feet again, still in his arms.

E.V. thought about it and giggled.

"I want to go back to the lair and have some... _fun_," she said.

Griffin raised an eyebrow and asked, "You sure?"

"Are you just asking me if I'm sure about having sex with you?" she teased.

Griffin smiled back and jumped.

* * *

They landed on the beach.

E.V.'s purse threw across the sand and her things went flying out.

Griffin landed on top of her and laughed.

Suddenly, E.V. pulled him completely on top of her and said, "I vote we do it on the beach." She giggled. "Lets get creative."

Griffin half-smirked and teased, "Elaine, Elaine, Elaine, what on Earth has gotten into you today."

"_You_," she teased back. "Now, don't just stare at me. I'm waiting for you to make love to me. I need it. I've missed having you like this."

Griffin smiled back and said, "At your command." He brought his lips down on hers and they began to take off their clothes.

_A new beginning!_ Griffin couldn't help thinking.

* * *

**Thank you for reading my story. I hope that you all liked it.**

**Please review! I know I have said it for the millionth time. But I want to read some.**


End file.
